


An unforgettalbe sleepover

by Kahela



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Best Friends, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahela/pseuds/Kahela
Summary: Three friends, a sleepover and an unexplainable journey to the universe of Trollhunters... let's see what the future holds for our new heroes





	1. Chapter 1

\--Sebastian's POV--

“I didn't think it would end like this. I mean… they can't just leave them like this!”, Ianara complains. The brown-haired girl sits on the couch next to me with her head in her hands. We have just seen the final season at Katharina's house and are now sitting a bit stunned on her couch from the end. I don't know what I should think about this finale. 

Katharina hugs her compassionate and says: “Well, at least it won't be the end. There is still 3 Below coming out. And I'm sure that series will be” she makes a dramatic pause and looks me in the eyes with a wide grin “out of this world". At that pun, Ianara and I burst out laughing and Ianara playfully hits the blonde's shoulder.

“Ow. I see, you need a bit space,” Kathi remarks and gets up from the couch, "I'll go and grab me a Caprisun to drink, you guys want something too. We´ve got four-star drinks”. 

Now we begin to laugh again and I reply laughing: “Ice tea for me would be cool,” Ianara asked for just water. After a minute she returns with our drinks and her Caprisun. She hands us our drinks, opens the Caprisun and sits back on the couch. 

As she does this she asks: “Hey guys, how do you think the story would have ended if we were in it?” "Probably", ianara says "Maybe we would have been able to prevent some things" "Wait, would we still now about what will happen?" I ask Kathi.  
"Yeah, we wouldn't have anything other to help us, since Jim and the others would have all the cool stuff," she explains. "So we would have to rely on the Trollhunter team on protecting us," Ianara says thoughtfully. I nod.

"Wouldn't that be kinda awkward. Just going to them like ´Hello guys, I know who you are, what will happen in the next months and want to help you to a better ending", Kathi says, a bit loud. At this, we all burst out with laughter.  
The next moment we hear from upstairs "Children, go to sleep, it's already 22.17!" "Sorry mom!", Kathi kinda yells up. you know, the kind of yell that is a loud whisper. "I should get myself ready for bed" she whispers to us "you can go to sleep if you like"  
"K, Goodnight", I just say as I roll over and cover myself with my blanket. It was already late, for my standards, and I was pretty tired. We could have continued watching tomorrow but needed to know how it would end.

"Hey Ianara, I bet Basti, will be asleep as soon as I get back" Kathi whispers to her friend, probably thinking I couldn't hear her anymore. but sadly, she was never the best in whispering.  
That comment brought Ianara to giggle. I can't be mad tho. It is true that I go to sleep pretty early.

Trollhunters... with us three? Now that would be fun.

\---  
I wake up and instantly know something is wrong. or rather everything. Why do I know everything is wrong? Easy. I am not in Katharina's living room anymore, but in a bedroom. Not mine, obviously. Also, I am not someone's pyjama. Can't be mine.  
As I look around this familiar bedroom I notice a poster with the words ´Gunrobot´ with the Alien heroin.  
Now it hits me. This is the room from Jim Lake. And I am in it. WHY! I WAS IN KATHI'S LIVING ROOM JUST A MOMENT AGO. All those thoughts are now racing in my head. I feel like screaming. Maybe this is all a dream. Just pinch yourself!

With this thought, I close my eyes and pinch myself. I open them again aaaannnd... Nothing. Still in Jim's bedroom. Okay, new plan, water. Go to the bathroom and splash some water on your face.  
In the bathroom, I splash water on my face annnnnnd... STILL NOTHING.  
It's getting a bit frustrating.  
As I lean on the sink I notice something new. My appearance has changed. Only a bit, but still. My once brown hair is now black and I think I got a bit taller too.

Okay, recap. I am in Jim Lakes house, Am probably wearing his clothes and look a bit more like him. Conclusion, I am now Jim Lake...  
I don't like this conclusion.

How could this happen? Is there a way back? Why is-  
my thoughts are stopped by the sound of a door opening and closing. Someone's here. This didn't happen in the show.  
While I make my way down to investigate the noise, my thoughts are running wild again. Who could that be? DO they know something about this? WHO would visit someone so early in the morning? At least I think it is morning. I normally wake up pretty early.

When I enter the living room I see someone. A boy or girl (honestly, I don't know) with orange hair that goes till their ear and a familiar face. They remind me a bit of Toby if he were a bit thinner. Or much more.  
They don't seem to do anything except looking around, smiling to themselves.

As I´m getting closer they finally notice me a bit startled. "Good morning Jimbo", they say enthusiastically, with a voice that seems familiar "sorry if I woke you up, buuuuuuut I need to talk to you." While waiting for my answer this ´Toby´ sits down on the couch, cross-legged 

That face, the voice and the sitting position.

"...Kathi..?"


	2. Chapter 2

\--Kathis POV--

“...Kathi..?”

“Oh thank god,” I say and grin, “I thought I would be alone here.” “Me too,” he says with a small smile and sits next to me. “For a sek I thought you were Jim. God, how bad would it have been if you were? I would have needed to act like Tobi the whole time” I ranted. Man, it is good to talk to someone.  
“Didn't think you'd look like this tho” I say, gesturing at his body “you look much more like Jim then I thought you would” “Yeah, and you.... don´t really look like Toby” at this, I couldn't help but laugh. He's right, I don't. 

“But I still changed. Like the orange hair, which is great, by the way. AND I don't need glasses anymore!” I proclaim enthusiastically and stood up. “I CAN FINALLY SEE!” I make a little pause to look around and appreciate that I could see. No squinting required anymore. “Buuuut my braces are back, to there's that” I groan and touch my braces. And I thought three years of dental punishment were enough.

“So we both changed, but why,” I ask as if he could just tell me the answer. This question was ín my head since I looked in the mirror. Why would our bodies have to change? “Maybe to make us look more like the characters we now take place of” Basti returns thoughtfully "Think about it because we are now Jim and Tobi we need to look more like them."

I thought about it and respond: "Maybe whatever brought us here, changes us-" "-so we could fit in the story" Sebastian completes the sentence. But why. Why would this happen?

"So... what now?" Basti asks. "We play our roles," I answer with determination "Maybe if we finish the story, we´ll get back home." or we´ll stay here forever as the characters. That's how it normally works in the stories I read. If you are transported in a world of a short, play along. besides, I would love to meet the Trollhunters gang. Even though I´ll never meet Tobi and Jim.

"Ok, I can deal with the trolls, but what about school?", Basti asks. I'm not sure about that either. I´ve seen the first two seasons so often and they have never said the school schedule. Toby didn´t have a planer in his room, which now looks kinda like a war zone after I looked through it for comfortable clothes. And the planer of course. Though it was only my second priority. Come on Kathi, where would a teenager have his school stuff written up.

"Phones!" I proclaimed excitedly. My friend only looks confused at me, since he didn´t hear my inner monologue. "Where their school hours are written up. At the beginning of every year, you get the timetable for the year. What do you do with it? You photograph it! Bast, go change and look for your phone, we´ll go to school!" He nods and runs to the stairs, where he pauses and asks me, "But we don't have their passwords, how can we open their phones?" "The fingerprint scanner. Since we are them we have their fingerprint". After that, he nods and goes upstairs.

I go to my bag, which I put next to the door, and get out Tobys phone, ready to use the fingerprint scanner to open it, only to find out that apparently, Toby doesn´t use passwords. How can´t he have a password? Is it because he was too lazy to make one? Or did the animators not animate it and because of that he doesn't have one. 

Let's not think about it now. I begin to look through the gallery. it has surprisingly few photos of Toby. At the very bottom is what I was looking for, the timetable. I send mine to Jim's phone number with the text ´Found mine´.

So now I'm officially ready for school. Except, I don't have anything for lunch. Since Basti is not there yet I can make some sandwiches for school. I did have breakfast, but it was only a slice of bread with only butter on it. So better safe than sorry. Anyway, I don't want my stomach to practice a whale song in class. 

Before I put away the phone, I look at the time. Only 7:26 am. Wow, if we hurry up, we could even watch live how Kanjigar is being killed. Maybe we could save him too! ...no he needs to die, for the story. Besides, Basti would probably want him dead too. He would if he could even help Bular kill him. That would not make a good first impression.

"Got it!" my bro announces as he walks to me, fully dressed in Jim's clothes "...What are you doing in the kitchen?" What? I'm not... Oh. Now I see it. while I thought about Kanjigar I must have gone in the kitchen on autopilot to make a sandwich. But stopped, looking at a knife, with the bread in front of me and the ingredients on the side.

"Making sandwiches, want one for school?" I ask, a bit sheepishly. As if I'm caught doing something bad. "No thanks, I don't really eat anything in the morning." After a nod, I continued making the sandwiches. I will make one for Barbara too. Can´t ask Sebastian to cook her something, he doesn't know how to cook. I think.

After I made the sandwiches, I placed everything away and put my sandwich in a paper bag. I went to the door with my bro and put my lunch in my backpack before putting it on my back."Welp, ok Jimbo, let's go to school"


	3. Chapter 3

\--Kathis POV--

We biked through the woods, Basti was really good on the bike. He had no problems, while I almost fell on my face about three times and am lying on it right now. I planned on walking down the canal with my bike, tripped and scraped my hands. And my bike slid after me. "Nailed it" was all I could say as I got up.

"You ok?" Basti says to me, not looking at me. "Yeah, I just fell on my face, everything is going as planned", I respond sarcastically as I get up. I look to him, he's crouching next to a pile of stones and looking through them. Actually, he's just turning over rocks. "Wow, what a suspiciously placed pile of rocks, rIght Jim," I say, with even more sarcasm, which brings ´Jim´ to chuckle.

"This pile of rocks knows my name", he quotes Jim while smiling at me. "Wow, what a solid discovery" I joke as I go to him and sit next to him. "Yeah, this rocks" he replies. We both laugh at our horrible stone jokes. This is what my life became. Joking about rocks at the murder/suicide place from a Trollhunter while his best friends watch. Could be worse, actually. Like, being here while Kanjigar fights against Bular. That would be bad.

Looking around, I see a drain tunnel, in which glowed six eyes spying at us. I look directly at them, smiling, at which the eyes disappeared in the tunnel. Laughing I say to my ´Jim´"Jim, I think-"

"SEBASTIAN." I scream. This scream could have broken glass. Sebastian got started too, but rather because of my scream than of the voice.

"HOLY SHIT! Why does it need to be so sudden", I say, laughing out of nervosity. Seems like it uses his real name. Now I begin looking through the stones for the amulet. I may have not found it, but I found a metal ring. Don´t know how it got in there and it may not be the amulet, but ill keep it.

"Found it", Basti announces and holds up the Amulet. "That's not an amulet, that's a medal! Why would it be an Amulet? An Amulet has a string attached to it" I rant, still a bit nervous from the scare that the Amulet gave me. I stand up and go get my bike, putting the metal ring in my backpack while walking. As I pick up my Bike, I look at the bridge and see something. 

Two red eyes. Bular. The monster owning the eyes doesn't even glance at me. He's just staring at Basti, whos still crouching next to the stones, mesmerised by the amulet. "Jim, we should go", I whisper-shout at him someone's here". He doesn't hear me. "Bro!" I try again still nothing.

Crap, this is bad. He knows now who we are. Or at least, he knows how we look like and Bastis real name. I didn't plan for this. Goddammit, can he go in the woods? If yes, we have a big problem. 

"Basti!" he finally looks up "We need to go." "Yeah, we should or we´ll be late for school. Right?" he says, stands up and puts the amulet in his bag. "Yup, let's go. Wouldn't want to miss it"  
As I get on my bike, I look back to the bridge. Bular´s gone.

\--------

\--Ianara´s POV--

"Why so quiet, honey", Claire´s mother asks. Right now we are on our way to school. or rather Claire´s school. I didn't even notice waking up in Claire´s room. I just made myself ready for school. only when I looked in the mirror I noticed the changes. How my hair is now shorter and pitch black with the blue streak through it. Though a bit of myself stayed with me, my curly hair. Which does make me look always like I just woke up. But that could have been just my imagination. "Oh, nothing. I'm just... thinking" I answer her. And thinking I am. 

Thinking about how this could happen. Thinking about where the others are. What would happen now? Would I need to fight against trolls? Will I need to work with Tobi and Jim? Will they even be themselves?

"Well, have a nice school day Claire." Claire's mom says as the car stops. "Yeah, thanks," I say and get out of the car "..love you, mom." "Love you too" and with that, she drove away. 

I look a bit around. All I see are students entering the school. Nothing seems to be any different. Everything seems to be normal. Or rather like in the cartoon. Except... there is someone who with orange hair in front of the school, playing with their phone and sometimes looking up. They seem to be waiting for someone.

They could be Toby. It could be Basti or Kathi. But... they aren't really changed. Yes, the hair is different and they may be a bit smaller than the others, but... nothing else. As they look up from their phone once again, look at me. Crap, I must have been staring. They grin at me and wave me over, barely containing their excitement. Yup, that's Kathi. 

I go over, also smiling, and ask "Kathi, is it you?" "Yup, it's a-me. Kathi," she jokes "but let's not talk too loud ok?. Wow, seems like you're the tall one from us now. Or am I the small one?" "Lets first go find our class first." With that, I stop the flow of words that come out of her mouth. But only for a second.

"Oh, I know where that is. Bas- I mean ´Jim´ is already there. we can talk on the way", she responds and takes the lead. I follow her in the building. Everything looks just like in the cartoon. There are even some faces I recognise.

"And, how is it? Not needing glasses anymore, I mean", Kathi asks, with her voice lowered in an attempt that others cant hear her. But it seems like no one is interested enough in us, that we would need to whisper. Only some glance in our direction. "I don't... oh you're right. didn't notice. I guess it's nice." I answer. "Don't think we need to whisper. Everyone seems to be busy with something else." Kathi stops, looks around at the other students, shrugs and continues walking. 

"Ok, but it's your fault if someone deems our conversation-worthy and spies on us", she exaggerates, making me giggle. "So, what's the plan now?" I ask curiously. I haven't really thought about what I would do now, but maybe Kathi has. she appears to have everything under control till now.

"We'll play our parts. You take Claire's roll, Basti Jim´s and I Toby´s. We already look like them and the other characters seem to recognise us as them" she explains optimistic. wow, she really thought it through. "But how is it with you? You take Toby's place, but look nothing like him, are you even..." she cuts me off "Nope, nothing changed there. Only my boobs and glasses are gone"

I stop and burst out laughing at this. I don't know why. Maybe because she said it so casually as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She stops to and looks at me pretty alarmed. It wasn't uncommon for me to have laugh attacks that last long. Which is probably why she looked alarmed.

"Oh no," she says softly, which only brings me to laugh more. "Come on not now," Kathi says, trying to sound annoyed, but with a small smile. I try to muffle my laughter by holding my hand against my mouth. As if I'm trying to suffocate it.

The bell rings. "We don't have time for that." with that she takes my arm and drags me the rest of the way to our class. Basti is already there. Most students were already there, but some seats are still not occupied. one of those seats were next to Basti, who looks at us. 

Kathi lets go of my arm and goes to sit next to him. I tried to follow her but she looks to me and shakes her head. She doesn't want me to sit next to her? So I sat in the first row. Why would she not want me with them? Mabey because Claire wasn't with Jim and Tobi at the beginning?

I shouldn't think about this right now. Let's focus on fitting in. On being Claire Nuñes.


	4. Chapter 4

\--Basti´s POV--

"The Peloponnesian War was actually three wars fought between Athens and Sparta. The first war is known as the Archimedean War."

I try to pay attention to the lesson, but I just couldn't. This has been going on all day. My concentration just wasn't there. I'm still in quite a shock because of what happened. At least we already did some of the material. 

It's just... why did we need to come here? Did we do something? Or did something or someone does this?

A voice brought me back. "Hey Jimbo, you're staring." "What?" It looks like while I was thinking, I accidentally began to stare at Ianara. "Oh, sorry. Didn't notice." I apologise. Kathi nods and gives her attention back to the computer, leaning on her hand. "What are you doing?" I ask her. Instead of telling me she moves the laptop in my direction.

She looked for rings. To be specific, iron rings with horseshoes on them. Yeah, she had even more problems paying attention than I have. Or did she just not care? Could be because as soon as we found out that we did some of this stuff at our school already, her attention dropped to almost zero. Well, not exactly zero. Rather to 40 per cent, more or less. She's still trying.

Ianara has been better with her concentration. Or, at least it looked like she listened to the teacher and knew what he was talking about. The only problem she had was when Claire's friends were talking to her.   
Kathi really wanted to go help her, but since we agreed to not  
talk to Ianara, so nobody wonders how from one day to another Jim and Tobi go from not talking to Claire to being best friends. 

I give her a confused look, waiting for an explanation. "It's for the Formwandler, my Freund," she explains, using her German to hide the word "changeling". It makes sense. Touching people with the ring in a handshake would be a bit more sensitive than with a horseshoe.

"Jim, wouldn´t you agree?", Strickler interrupts our quiet conversation. I turn around to face him. "Ähh, About what? Sorry, mister Strickler, my mind has been elsewhere," I try talking myself out of it. He gives me a stern look. The bell rings just as he wanted to say something else. Saved.

He says something about the stuff we have to look through at home. I don´t listen to him, as I´m to busy packing my things to get as fast as possible away from him. I really don't want to be too long together in a room with him. But in my hurry I knock over my bag, scattering everything on the ground.

"Jim, may I have a word." Damit. Now I've got to talk to him. I should just say whatever Jim said in this situation. Or at least try not to talk with him too much.

I ignore him and get down to gather my stuff. Strickler seems to take my silence as a ´´yes´´ and continues to talk while also helping me gather my things. This will probably be one of the last times he will help me.

"Jim you´ve been distracted. I have the feeling you haven't paid attention to anything I've said today. is something on your mind?" he asks while giving me my stuff. You mean besides being in a cartoon and having to fight trolls soon. Nope, everything's peachy. 

"No no, everything is fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night." I tell him, avoiding eye contact. Isn't that's what Jim said too, more or less. "I know it's just you and your mother and you want to help her" I wanna go home, that's what I want. "I believe I'm overdue for a conversation with her. Have her call me please." He gives me a note with his number on it.

I silently take the note. Please, I just want to go. But of course, he needs to say the entire dialogue. "And feel free to drop by my office if you ever need to talk" Now he's finished. I nod again and stand up, finally having gathered my things.

Strickler stands up as well, "Oh, and Jim. If you fancy miss Nunez-" I should talk rather than stare at her. Yeah Yeah, I know. "-I submit that you hurry-" Wait, what? "-or someone else could make a move first." He looks to the door. I follow his gaze. 

The only thing there would be Ianara and Kathi joking around. That was just a matter of time till she would go and talk to her. Surprises me that she didn't do it sooner. I guess it´s okay tho since no other students are here.

I give him a nod, looking like I knew what he means. He seems satisfied with that and goes on his merry way, passing Kathi and Ianara on the way out. I go to them, causing their chat to stop.

"Wow, seems like that conversation is a must in the story," Kathi whispers to Ianara and me. "Let's hope is the only thing that stays" Ianara contributes. "Not exactly," I tell them, "Strickler told me I should hurry up with Claire or else someone else would make a move first. Don't know what he meant."

"That's easy," Kathi exclaims with an excited expression "he means that you, "Jim", should hurry and talk with claire. Or else someone else will be with her. But no boy has talked to her,... but me." After getting to that conclusion it was quiet. Kathi broke the silence "Does... does Strickler think that... that I'm... hitting on Ianara?"

After this sentence escaped her mouth, Ianara bursts out laughing. All while Kathi stands next to her with a variety of confused expressions on her face. Which also brought ianara to laugh. It almost looks like she's making those expressions to bring her to laugh more. What doesn't bring her to laugh? 

"Wait, he thinks me, Tobi, wants to go out with Claire. That means he thinks that Tobi, fully knowing that Jim has a crush on Claire, is hitting on her. All while Jim´s still in the room." With every word she says, Ianara laughs harder. Right now she´s crouching on the floor, wheezing and holding her stomach. Does she even get air?

Well, at least I don't have to have a romance with her. That would be weird. For both of us. Mostly because I don't want to. Also it would make things complicated with my future troll hunting.

"So, GYM is next?" I ask, trying to get their attention to something else. "Yup, that's gonna be fun," Kathi groans, she's not that fond of sport "climbing a rope and having the constant threat of plunging into certain death. Everything I always wanted."

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad. I think." Ianara tries to cheer her up from the floor. Still laughing. While helping Ianara up, Kathi grumbles something I couldn't understand. We make our way to the dressing room, Ianara still laughing, Kathi smiling at bringing ianara to laugh, and me taking the lead.

So sport´s next, can't be that bad.

\--Kathis POV--

It won't be so bad, my ass. I'm dying here. First running laps, then some exercises, like situps, pushups and so on. Nothing too bad, except if you are a person whos entire workout persists of the walk from the train station too school. I don't care if I'm being petty, I don't like it.

And of course, Ianara and Basti have no problem. I could be wrong, and they just didn't show it. That's probably only true with Ianara. She's good at looking like everything's fine. Basti... I don't know with him. I didn't go with him to school, so I couldn't see how he does in sport. I think he went to a school with a focus on sport, so I think he should be fine. 

In the middle of my internal sports hate speech, the Coach begins to scream, "Okay everybody, get up. We´re not here to sleep, but to train your body!" Everyone stands up and goes to coach Lawrence. I just watch them from the floor, exhausted. "Need help?" Basti smiles at me and stretches out his hand to help me up, which I gladly take.

"How can you do this? Where you always this good at sport" I say, completely exhausted. "No, I wasn't," he says straightforward. "What?" "Yes, I know. Don't get me wrong, it was still exhausting, but... it felt like I already did this before. Don't you?" 

Before I could respond anything, Coach Lawrence called us to him with a loud shout "Domsalzki, Lake. You aren't here to chat!" "Let's talk later when we're alone," I whisper to him in German, so definitely no one could understand. Wait, why didn't we just use German instead of whispering? "And let's use german, to be safe" 

\---

"NO, no. I won't. I refuse. I won't do this." "Kathi, it´s... it´s the last exercise." "It will be my last if I try to climb this- this death machine!" We were at the last exercise, rope climbing. But not ten horses can get me to climb this thing. 

Oh, sure. There comes the coach. "What's happening here, Domsalzki? Every student should be able to climb that rope and ring that bell!" I wince. I can't stand shouting. Or loud things in general. 

"Well coach, I-i won't. This.. this rope is a-a death trap! There isn't even something under it to soften my fall. If i- if I try to climb it and fall, I'll just- I'll probably fall and break my neck and die a quick and eventless death!" I whine. I might have shouted a bit because most students are now looking at us and the Coach is looking pretty angry.

Shit, I should not have said that. "Oh, I'm sorry it doesn't look safe to you. But that's all schools budget can afford. Don't be a wuss Domsalzgi. It's just a bit of climbing." he hisses at me and goes to the next student. 

Don't be a wuss? Oh no, I'm sorry mister, I'm just terrified of heights and don't want to die! Have you ever had fear for your life? You will when the trolls come. What can I do? Tell me, wiseguy? Tell me how I can get rid of this fear. TELL ME!  
What should I do? Talk to my parents about it? So they can help me overcome my fears? I'm very sorry to inform you THAT THEY AREN'T HERE!

My eyes begin to burn and water. I´m getting to worked up about this. They are probably all read now. God, I must look pretty pathetic right now. Almost cried out of anger, not even a day in. I quickly dry some tears off and give my attention back to the rope. "Hey, are you alright?" Basti asks compassionately.

"Yeah, all peachy," I answer, my voice cracking a bit "I´ll at least try climbing it." "Okay, if you fall I'll catch you. Promise," he tells me, trying to cheer me up. "Thanks, but I won't climb all the way up, just a bit" "So at least you won't be that high," he jokes making me smile. That's a good one. "Thanks for cheering me Up"


End file.
